All's Fair in Love and Magic
by Gryffindor Brat
Summary: Draco and Hermione want to be together. Ron and Astoria know they were meant to be. But their families have different plans. CONSTRUCTIVE REVIEWS WELCOME. Abuse will not be tolerated.
1. A Tale Of Four Prologues

Draco Malfoy

He didn't have a crush on her. He couldn't have a crush on her. I mean how could it even be possible that he, Draco Malfoy, had developed a feeling other then hatred for Hermione Granger, a good - for - nothing Mudblood? But he couldn't deny the truth any longer. He liked Hermione. He liked her a lot. But he shouldn't be entertaining these kinds of feelings for someone like Hermione. She was so far below him on the Wizarding World society chain that it wasn't even funny. He being a Pureblood and she being a lowly Muggleborn, or Mudblood ,as his father called them.

Thinking about his father, Draco knew that he could never let Lucius know about his feelings for Hermione. Lucius would kill him if he knew. In his father's mind Purebloods could only marry other Purebloods. Anything less would mean that their bloodline would be tainted and forevermore inferior with blood not worthy to be mingled with their own.

Draco had to come up with a plan and fast to keep these feelings from becoming stronger, and he would do anything to make sure she never had feelings for him as well.

Hermione Granger  
~

She knew she shouldn't like him. She knew he was a Slytherin bad boy,but something about the white-blond bomb shell drew her to him like a magnetic force. He was the complete opposite of what she knew she should be attracted to, but knowing that still didn't change the way that she had started to feel. She knew he was so far out of her league that it wasn't even funny. He was a Pureblood while she was just a Muggleborn. On top of all that, he didn't seem to know she existed, and if he did know, he never showed it.

She didn't even know if he knew her name. She knew his: Draco Malfoy. His name ran through her mind night and day. She found herself writing her name alongside his in the margins of her notebook when she was actually supposed to be studying.

 _This is silly, Hermione, get a grip for_ Merlin' _s_ _sake! You're a smart, sensible girl with a bright future ahead of you! You don't need the distraction of a boyfriend. He would only slow you down and keep you from getting where you want to go,_ Hermione thought to herself. But no matter how logical her thoughts were, Hermione Granger couldn't stop a small part of herself from wondering if Draco might one day see her as someone he might love.  
~

Astoria Greengrass

Astoria gazed out her bedroom window one dreary afternoon. She was to lost in thought though to notice anything that might be happening outside. She was thinking back to the time when she was ten years old when she had written to _The Daily Prophe_ t requesting an owl pal. She had been sent a slip of paper with a name on it. A boy her age, Ron Weasley, was to be her owl pal.  
She was so excited by this that she told her parents and older sister Daphne that night as the family was eating dinner. She was not ready for the negative reaction she was to receive.

How on earth was she supposed to know that the Weasley family were blood traitors and accepting of everyone including Muggles. Her parents forbade any contact with Ron, but that only made her want to write to him more. So she did. At night while her family was sleeping, Astoria would write to Ron and send them to him secretly. She would use the family owl, Ignatius, to do so.

One time in one of her letters, she requested a picture of Ron because she wanted to know what he looked like. When she received his picture a few hours later, she couldn't quit staring at it. The ginger-haired and freckle-faced boy was the cutest wizard she had ever seen! She kept his picture along with his letters in a keepsake box under her bed so her family wouldn't find them. She would take out his picture when she was sure her family wasn't around, and she would stare at his picture for hours.

 _I'm going to marry that boy someday,_ she thought to herself. She had no idea that her parents had a very different plan for her in mind. A plan that could make or break her. A plan that would cause her to choose between what her family expected and what she wanted.

As Astoria continued to gaze out the window, the corners of her mouth turned up in a smile at the happy childhood memories that played across her mind like a movie that she never wanted to end.  
~

Ron Weasley  
~

Ron Weasley caught himself staring into space instead of staring at his _Hogwarts: A History_ textbook. He looked back down and tried to get back to studying, but it wasn't long before he lost his focus. He just couldn't keep his mind off her. His brain kept insisting on replaying memories of her.

It had all started when he was ten years old. His mother had forced him to send in his name to _The Daily Prophet_ to be paired with an owl pal. The name he'd received had been that of a girl named Astoria Greengrass. He was dismayed at the thought of having to write to a girl. He had resolved not to even write to her. This lasted for about 2 weeks before his mother had caught on to him. She had him sit down and pen a letter to Astoria to be sent straightaway by their owl, Errol. Ron thought if he were lucky, Errol would croak mid-flight, and the letter wouldn't be delivered. But as luck would have it, Errol survived, and a few hours later, returned with a reply from Astoria.

 _Ugh! This means I'm gonna have to write to her again,_ he thought.

They had been writing back and forth for a little while when Astoria had requested that they send a picture of themselves to each other. So that when they wrote, they would have a face to put with the name. Ron had no desire to send his picture to a girl, and again resolved not to do what this girl wanted. His mother soon found out about Astoria's request and made Ron include a photo of himself in his next letter.

When he received Astoria's photo, he turned the photo upside down so that he could toss it in the trash bin without having to look at it. But when he tossed it in the bin, the photo flipped right- side- up and he came face to face with Astoria Greengrass. She had bright hazel eyes, hair the same shade of brown as a chocolate frog, and a smile that captivate even a ten-year-old boy.

 _She's not half bad looking,_ Ron thought begrudgingly, _for a girl anyway._

Ron caught himself grinning stupidly at the memory. Who knew that through a series of letters, he would meet his best friend? Or that his best friend was starting to mean more to him then just a friend. He was trying very hard to fight his feelings because he didn't want to screw up their friendship. Besides a romantic relationship between them would never work anyway. Not with him being a blood traitor and her being a Pureblood. And as they both knew, blood traitors and Purebloods were like oil and water,  
The two didn't mix. With this final thought, Ron sighed and got back to studying.


	2. Chapter 1 - A Greengrass Family Meeting

"Astoria! Come into the parlor for a moment. Your mother and I have something we need to discuss with you."

"Coming, Dad," Astoria called.

She quickly finished reading Ron's latest letter, hurriedly stuffed it into the already too - full box of letters, and stashed the box back under her bed. She then made her way down to the parlor where she found both parents already there waiting for her. Her father was standing at the window; her mother was sitting on the sofa. When she walked into the room, her father left his place at the window to come sit in his favorite chair directly across from the sofa.

"Pumpkin, please have a seat," her father gestured toward the empty seat beside her mum on the sofa.

Astoria grew nervous. Her father only used her childhood nickname when he had something important to tell her. What was considered important to her father was usually something upsetting for her. She sat down and braced herself for the worst.

Cashel Greengrass, having never been one to engage in idle chatter, cut to the chase and said, "Your mother and I think it'd be best for you to transfer to Hogwarts for the upcoming school term."

"Yes, that's right," agreed Seraphina, Astoria's mother.

"But, what's wrong with Durmstrang?" Astoria asked.

"Absolutely nothing," Seraphina replied, "we just miss you and want you a little closer to home."

Astoria was just about to pitch a fit when she remembered something: Ron Weasley attended Hogwarts. This meant that she could finally meet and spend time with the boy she'd been writing to for the last seven years. Suddenly, switching schools didn't sound like such a bad idea. She knew she had to play it cool though, so as not to arouse her parent's suspicions. She didn't want them to know about why she was so happy at the prospect of attending Hogwarts.

"Give me just one good reason why I should leave Durmstrang," she challenged.

"We don't need to explain our reasons to you," her father replied firmly.

"OK, fine then, but I have a couple of questions," Astoria said.

"I thought you might," her father answered, you may ask whatever you wish, and I will answer as best as I can."

"As this will be my first year at Hogwarts, I will need to be sorted into a house. How is this to be accomplished? Aren't I a little too old to join the first years in their traditional Sorting Ceremony?"

"You are," her father agreed, "that's why I took the liberty of arranging a private ceremony with Professor Mcgonagall."

"Thank you," Astoria breathed a sigh of relief, I am so grateful that I don't have to be seen with those good - for - nothing brats."

As soon as she said this, she felt a twinge of guilt prick her conscience. She felt bad for calling people she didn't even know, names. She reminded herself that no matter how she personally felt, she must not do anything out of character, unless she wanted her parents to be asking her questions that she'd rather not answer.

"Any more questions?" her father asked.

Astoria could hear the impatience that had begun to creep into her father's voice. She knew her father didn't like to be questioned about the things he had decided were best for his family. She considered it a small miracle that he was being so patient with her. So, as not to push her luck, she decided to only ask one more question.

"What classes will I be taking at Hogwarts that just as easily can be taken at Durmstrang?"

"It's not so much as to what classes you'll be taking, but more of a matter of who will be teaching you, her father replied, "the Potions Master, Severus Snape, is an old friend of mine. He is far more superior than compared to the Potions Master at Durmstrang. I feel you will receive better instruction, and I only want the best education for you, Astoria. Not only will you be taking Potions, but Severus has also agreed to teach you Occlemency along with Defense against the Dark Arts. You will be taking these lessons along with one other student."

Astoria wanted to ask who the other student was, but she was wise enough to know when she had nearly used up her father's patience. She kept her remaining questions to herself.

"Does that answer all of your questions," her father asked warily.

"Yes, I believe it does," Astoria answered.

"Very well then," her father replied, I believe we are done here."

"May I be excused," Astoria asked, I have to go start making school preparations.."

"You may go," her father said, dismissing Astoria with a flick of his hand as if she were a pesky fly.

Astoria rose from her place on the sofa, kissed both her parents on the cheek, and walked calmly from the parlor to her bedroom on the second floor. It was only when she was safely hidden away in her room that she allowed herself to squeal with excitement.

Preparing for Hogwarts was the last thing on Astoria's mind. The first thing she decided to do was to write Ron Weasley to tell him she was going to be coming to Hogwarts. She had just sat down at her desk and gotten out her stationary when she had a brilliant idea.

I'll surprise him, instead of sending another letter, she thought to herself. With this thought in her mind and a smile on her face, she got up from her desk, and started to pack her trunk for her upcoming term at Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Tangled Web Weaver

Hermione was sitting at her desk and going over her year six supply list. She grew excited about all the classes she was going to be taking that year. She was also looking forward to the annual excursion to Diagon Alley with Harry and Ron to purchase the books and other supplies they were sure to need for the rapidly - approaching term at Hogwarts.

She was in the middle of preparing to depart for the Burrow, the home of the Weasleys, where she usually spent the last part of the Summer holiday before leaving for Hogwarts.

She was supposed to be packing, but she kept getting distracted by the many thoughts cycling through her mind like studying for her N.E.W.T.S. ,and what she was going to do with her life after her time at Hogwarts had ended. But, even with all that she already had to think about, she still struggled with her unexplainable thoughts and feelings about a certain student from Slytherin House.

She was wondering what Draco was up to, how his Summer had gone, and whether she would catch a glimpse of him out shopping with his mother, Narcissa, in Diagon Alley. She caught herself thinking that last thought, and she managed to snap herself back to the present and to the task at hand with a quick shake of her head.

For the love of Dumbledore! Get a grip on yourself, Hermione, you have far more important things to think about than Draco Malfoy, things like your N.E.W.T.S. and what hell the Dark Lord has planned to cause next. You need to stop thinking about a boy who doesn't even seem to know you exist! After she finished mentally lecturing herself, she tried to continue packing, but it was no use. Despite how logical Hermione was trying to be, her thoughts continued to betray her. And, it wasn't just her thoughts, but her actions as well.

This summer, she'd decided to write her various thoughts in a journal. She had thought it would be a great way to understand and make sense of her thoughts better, if she could see them written down. Since she wasn't getting any packing done anyway, she went over and picked it up from where it was lying on her bedside table and flipped it open to a poem she still didn't believe she had written. She began to silently read over it.

I can't seem to get you off my mind

And trust me, Baby

I've tried a million times

Your name keeps spinning around my head

Like my favorite song on repeat

I just wish that for once

You would notice me

I just wish you'd think about

How good we'd be together...

It was here that the poem ended.

Hermione was puzzling over what she had written when she was interrupted by a knock on her door. She glanced up to see her mother standing in the doorway with a concerned look on her face.

"Hi, Mum," Hermione said brightly, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you and I could have a talk," her mother answered with a question in her voice.

"Sure, Mum, I'm not doing anything at the moment, so we can talk now, if you want." Hermione answered as she cleared a spot on the bed for her mother to sit.

"May I come in, then?" her mother asked.

"Yes, of course," Hermione replied. She was frustrated with herself for not already have invited her mother into her room. "What do you want to talk to me about?" She asked curiously.

Her mother entered the room, walked over to the bed, and sat down. Well, I actually wanted to talk about you, Sweetheart."

"Me." Hermione answered sounding puzzled, "Why do you want to talk about me?"

"It's just that you haven't been acting like yourself lately, and I wanted to ask if there was anything wrong." After a couple moments of silence passed between them, Jean prompted, "Well, is there?"

"Is there what?" Hermione asked.

"Is there anything wrong? " Jean asked. She was beginning to feel frustrated at her daughter for not acting like her usually focused self.

"No, Hermione answered. "What made you think there was anything wrong?"

You've been acting so distant and distracted recently that I just thought I'd ask. I wouldn't be doing my job as your mother, if I didn't."

"Mum, I'm OK. I've just got a lot on my mind. That's all. Hermione reassured her.

"I know, but the truth is I'm concerned about you, Hermione. Is everything going OK at Hogwarts? I know the Dark Lord has been wreaking havoc again. Or, maybe you're having boy trouble? What's been on your mind, Sweetie? You know that you can always talk to me about anything."

Well, not everything, Hermione thought, but she knew she had to say something to calm her mother's nerves.

"Well, actually..." Hermione said slowly.

"Yes," Jean replied eagerly. She was excited that her daughter had decided to finally open up to her.

"There's this boy from school I've started to like,"Hermione confided.

"Really?" her mother asked. "Who is it?

"Ron Weasley," Hermione replied. She felt her face grow hot at the lie she had just told her mother. Thankfully, her mother would mistake her red face as a sign of blushing at her confession, and not as a sign revealing the lie she had just told. She would rather die at the hand of He - Who - Must - Not - Be - Named then to tell her mother about her crush on Draco Malfoy. It was far more logical to have a crush on Ron anyway, because he was one of her best friends. Not only that, he was a best friend that knew she existed.

"Ron Weasley," her mother repeated. "Do I know him?"

You may have seen him in Diagon Alley, one of the last times you and Dad took me shopping, Hermione reminded her.

"He's the tall, red - headed boy with freckles, right?" Her mother asked.

"Right," Hermione confirmed.

"And does he like you back?" her mother wanted to know.

"I don't know," Hermione replied. "I don't think he'll ever see me as anything more than one of the guys."

Then you'll just have to make him see you as more than one of the guys! her mother exclaimed.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Hermione wondered out loud.

"Tell you what," her mother said excitedly. "I have a hair appointment scheduled for tomorrow afternoon. I'll call and see if they can fit you in tomorrow as well. Then afterwards, we can go clothes shopping for school!"

"I wear robes to school, Mum," Hermione reminded her.

"We can still shop for some makeup though,"her mother said. "When I'm through with you, Ron won't be able to keep his eyes off you!"

"That sounds fun, Mum," Hermione said. She had begun to get excited at the prospect of a makeover. Draco would just have to notice her, if she spent a little extra time on her appearance.

"Well, if we're through talking about this," Hermione said as she got up from her seat on the bed, "I've got some more packing to do before I leave for the Burrow at the end of the week."

"And, I've got a makeover to plan, her mother said happily. Her mother got up from the bed and left the room. As she walked down the hall, Hermione heard her murmur to herself, "I'd never thought I'd ever see the day when my daughter would be interested in a boy."

And I never thought I'd ever see the day when I would lie to my mother, Hermione thought as she returned to packing her trunk for Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 3 - Draco gets put in his Place

Draco Malfoy woke up on one of the last days of Summer holiday, stretched lazily, and thought about what he was going to do with his day. It was only a couple short weeks until the start of his sixth year at Hogwarts, and he still needed to get the things on his supply list.

"Maybe Mother can take me into Diagon Alley today," he said to himself as he got dressed.

After he was finished getting ready for the day, he sauntered into the formal dining room and took a seat at his usual place at the table. He was just about to summon Dobby to bring him his breakfast when Augustine, the Malfoy's owl, dropped a cream - colored piece of parchment into his lap.

"Stupid owl, Draco muttered. He picked up the folded piece of parchment and was just about to slip it into the pocket of his trousers when Dobby entered the room with his breakfast. Dobby, having caught his Master in the act, stared at him with wide, unblinking eyes and asked curiously, "Sir, Dobby wants to ask what Master Draco is doing?

"Oh, is that right, Draco snapped. Well, Master, Draco wants to tell Dobby to sod off because it's none of Dobby's business!"

"Dobby sees Master Draco put something in his pocket. Dobby just wants Master Draco to know that Dobby knows who the letter is from."

"Master Draco knows who the letter is from, Draco answered. "Master Draco just doesn't care."

"Dobby thinks that Master Draco should change his mind." Dobby suggested. He was trembling, afraid of angering his Master.

"Oh, and why is that?" Draco growled.

"Because Dobby was watching Master Lucius write the letter, Sir."

"That doesn't mean anything," Draco said as he turned his back on the elf and started eating."

"Dobby still thinks..."

"Shut up and get out!" Draco yelled.

Dobby squeaked, and with a snap of his fingers, apparated from the room.

After Dobby left, Ethel, the house elf in charge of the kitchen, burst into the room. She had heard everything that had gone on between the young master and Draco, and she wasn't about to let how Draco treated Dobby slide under the radar without notice.

"Ethel sees how badly Draco treats Dobby"

"That's Master Draco to you, Draco interrupted rudely.

Ethel continued as if he hadn't spoken. "Ethel does not like when Draco treats her friend bad. Ethel thinks that Draco should be kind to Dobby."

"Oh, yeah, and what will you do, if I'm not nice to the little git?" Draco wanted to know.

"Ethel will give Draco the food that is too old to eat."

"You wouldn't dare," Draco said. He tried to cover the uncertainty in his voice. This was the first time a house elf had stood up to him, and he wasn't quite sure how to handle it.

"I will dare, if Draco continues to treat Dobby bad," Ethel replied.

"My father will hear about this!" Draco informed her with a sneer.

"About what, Sir?" Ethel inquired.

"About your threat," Draco answered.

"Ethel never makes threats, Sir. Ethel makes promises. Now, Draco needs to listen to Ethel's friend, Dobby, and read Master Lucius's note."

"Fine," Draco reluctantly agreed. "I'll read the note but only on one condition."

"What's that, Sir? Ethel asked.

"You leave!" Draco replied.

Ethel looked like she was wanted to refuse, but instead she sighed, snapped her fingers, and apparated out of the room.

"Good, she's gone! Draco exclaimed. He breathed a sigh of relief.  
 _What's the big bloody deal about a stupid note,_ he wondered. He tried to continue eating, but his curiosity got the better of him, so he pushed his breakfast away and reached for the note that he'd tossed carelessly aside. He brushed the crumbs off as he unfolded it to read,

 _Son,_  
 _Your mother has gone out shopping with Bellatrix, and I had some business to attend to at the Ministry. Your mother and I have something important to talk to you about when we come home._  
 _Signed,_  
 _Father_

After he finished reading it, Draco refolded the letter, and stuck it into his pocket. He finished eating, and then went to his room. "I guess this means no Diagon Alley today,"he muttered under his breath. He walked into his room and closed the door. _I wonder what it is that Father could want to talk to me about,_ he thought nervously. He tried to push all thoughts about the note and what his parents wanted to tell him to the back of his mind.

Despite Draco's best efforts to not think about what his parents wanted to discuss with him, he just couldn't stop thinking about the inevitable family meeting. _What in the name of Salazar could they possibly want,_ he thought to himself. _Maybe, they want me to be a Death Eater like the_ m. _To serve the Dark Lord would be a great honor. Maybe completing a task for Lord Voldemort will make dad proud of me._ Lucius Malfoy was a hard man to please, and Draco never felt like he lived up to his father's expectations.

Thinking about joining his parents in their service to the Dark Lord filled Draco's heart with feelings of both hope and fear. Hope of finally being worthy enough to bear the Malfoy name, and fear of failing any task he might be given and costing his family everything. At that thought, he gulped nervously.

 _Or maybe, they just want me to get high marks in school this year,_ he tried to reason with his anxious mind. He knew that last thought was probably just wishful thinking. Realistically, he knew it couldn't be something as simple as getting high marks in potions. Whatever it was that his parents wanted, it had to be something more complicated than that, but he couldn't figure out what it could be.

He tried to distract himself from his thoughts by packing his trunk for Hogwarts. Usually, he would've bullied Dobby into doing this, but Ethel's promise was still fresh in his mind. After a short while of try to pack, he soon realized that until he could buy his textbooks and other supplies, he'd have to wait to continue his packing.

"Damn your stupid shopping trip, Mother," Draco muttered under his breath. Spying his _Nimbus 2001_ leaning against the wall in the corner of his room, he gave up on packing in favor of going outside to practice Quidditch. He had just grabbed the handle when he heard a knock on his door.

"Who is it," he called out irritably.

The door creaked open, and Dobby poked his head inside. "Master's parents wish to see him in the study. They want you to come straightaway, Sir," Dobby squeaked.

"Tell them I can't come right now. I'm going outside for a little Quidditch practice."

"Master Lucius won't be happy to hear that, Sir. He will punish Dobby if Dobby doesn't bring Master Draco to the study. Dobby will have to bang his head on the oven door for not obeying Master Lucius's orders."

Draco thought about just telling Dobby to go start his punishment, but with Ethel's words still ringing in his ears; he thought better of it. Sighing in frustration, Draco put the broomstick back against the wall and followed Dobby downstairs to his father's study.

Lucius was sitting at his desk and Draco's mother, Narcissa, was sitting in one of the two chairs across from him. Draco walked over to sit beside his mother and waited for his father to begin speaking. After Narcissa rang for Twinkie to bring them some tea, Lucius broke the silence and began the meeting.

"Your mother and I have been discussing the upcoming school term," Lucius said. "And I remember telling you last year that you could cut back on your lessons with Professor Snape."

"That's right. Since this year I'll be studying at N.E.W.T. level, you decided that I could ease up on my class schedule a bit," Draco reminded him.

"Yes, well, there's been a change of plans. It turns out you'll have to continue with your extra lessons after all," Lucius said. He didn't even bother to sound apologetic for this latest development.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Draco shouted.

"As you are already know, Draco, life isn't fair," Lucius replied coldly.

After taking a minute to calm down, Draco asked, " Can you at least give me a reason why you decided to go back on your word?"

Lucius acted like he wasn't going to answer his son's question, but after receiving a glare from his wife, he changed his mind. I received an owl from Professor Snape this afternoon. He informed me that there will be a new student in your class this year..."

"So, what's that got to do with me?" Draco interrupted.

"If you'd shut up long enough, I'll tell you!" Lucius snapped.

Draco fell silent, sat back in his chair, and folded his arms across his chest. Looking impatiently at his father, waiting for him to explain himself; he was still miffed for having to give up Quidditch practice.

"Now, as I was just about to say before I was interrupted," Lucius said, glaring pointedly at Draco. "This student will also be taking extra Defense against the Dark Arts lessons as well as lessons in Occlemency. Severus thought it'd be a good idea for the two of you to take these lessons together,and your mother and I have agreed."

Draco looked over at his mother. Normally, she was the one to talk his father out of ideas like this. But this time, not only had she _no_ t talked him out of it, she also _agreed_ about this stupid plan of his. He felt betrayed by the one who'd always been there for him.

Seeing the pained expression in her son's eyes, Narcissa tried to put her arm around him. Draco shrugged her arm off him and asked, "Why do I have to be the one to suffer? Shouldn't I get a say in whether I want to do this or not?"

Ignoring him, Lucius continued, "You're also going to show the new student around the school and him with his studies."

"Can you at least tell me who it is that I'll be forced to spend my precious time with," Draco demanded .

"We can at least tell him that, can't we, Lucius?" Narcissa pleaded.

"No, we can't, Narcissa," Lucius replied harshly.

Narcissa flinched at her husband's sharp tone, and Draco almost felt sorry for her.

Then, Lucius turned to Draco and said, "you'll find out soon enough."

"Meaning that you know who is, you just won't tell me," Draco snapped sarcastically.

"You'll find out soon enough," Lucius repeated firmly.

"Fine, then. Is that all you had to tell me?" Draco asked irritated.

"Yes, that will be all," Lucius said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Draco got up and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Before he was out of earshot, his parents started arguing. Ignoring them, he went back to his room, grabbed his broomstick, and headed outside to knock some Bludgers around. If ever he needed Quidditch to take his mind off his problems, it was now.


End file.
